Tohru and Kyou's Death
by Kairi-Marie
Summary: Kyou Dies in a car wreck and nobody's sure of how tohru's going to handle it sorry I suck at Summarys


This story even got me down as I wrote it but if ya don't like it I'd still like to know what you didn't like about it.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Fruits Basket and since everyone says that they want it I'm not going to say it (hehehe)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyou, I'm going for a walk I'll be back soon. Okay?" Tohru said cheerfully, Slipping on a coat, and smiling at him.

"Alright, just be careful." He responded. Tohru and Kyou had been married a little over two months and were so very proud of it. Kyou really didn't want her going out in this weather it had been snowing a lot lately. But every time he saw that warm smile of hers he felt that everything would be just fine so he let her go.

Tohru was walking towards the park to watch all the kids play in the snow. Once she arrived she sat down on a bench and noticed Kisa and Hiro. Some little boy ran over and tossed a snowball at Kisa and hit her in the face and she started to cry, so Hiro grabbed a snowball and chased him down and hit the little boy in the back so his head and the little boy started to cry, Kisa just sat there and giggled at Hiro's actions. Hiro just smiled from ear to ear. Then all of a sudden Kisa noticed Tohru sitting they're watching them and stood up and ran over to her, "Hello, Big Sister, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to come out here and watch everyone having fun. It's so cute watching Hiro protect you." Tohru cooed.

"Oh, I never really paid any attention to it." Kisa told Tohru happily. 

"Hey, Kisa" Hiro yelled running over to were she was standing, "Oh hello, Thoru, what's up? How's Kyou doing?"

"He's just fine, Hiro. Oh, Hiro, I think Haru's waiting for you." They both turned to look and for sure there was Haru standing at the edge of the sand box.

"See ya later, Tohru." Kisa and Hiro called at the same time. Tohru waved them all off.

"Wow I'm tired." Tohru mumbled to herself, "I'll just take a short nap and then head back home to Kyou.

"Where the hell is she?!" Kyou was shouting at Yuki and Shigure, "she's been gone since noon and now its almost ten! She told me that it was going to be a short walk not and eight hour walk! I got to fucking find her!" and with that he grabbed his coat and stomped out the door and towards his car, and headed towards Kagura's house.

"He didn't even give us a chance to talk to him." Yuki said monotone.

"She's probably at the park and fell asleep." Shigure stated.

"Knowing how careless she is she most likely is." Yuki sighed.

"Huh—what? Where am—Oh I been here to long I got to get home now Kyou's probably worried sick!" she stood up and started to walk home. Once she got there she started looking for Kyou, "Kyou! Kyou! Where'd you Kyou." Then she noticed the note on the TV. It said:

Dear Tohru,

If you get home before I find you just sit back and relax I went to look for you I'll be home before midnight. I promise.

Love You Always,

Kyou

She set the letter down on the counter and flopped herself down on the couch; she turned on the TV and watched the news. They were talking about and car getting hit by a semi.

"And today on highway 32 there was a two car collision. The driver of the small blue sedan is in critical condition, they have transported him to Leo Hospital (a/n sorry for the sucky name it's all I could think of) names are not being released at the moment but we will keep you updated on that." They showed a picture of the blood stained but still noticeable bright orange hair. Tohru shot up out of her seat ran to the phone and called Yuki, "Yuki, I need a ride to Leo Hospital (a/n once again sorry for the name) Kyou was in a car crash please hurry." She hung up the phone and slid down and started to cry. About five minutes later Yuki arrived.

Once they arrived at the hospital Tohru jumped out of the car before it stopped and ran inside, up to the lady at the counter, "miss I'm looking for Kyou Sohma." She said as calmly as she could.

"Are you related?" the lady said nonchalantly.

"I'm his damn wife." Tohru said losing patient by the second.

"He's in room 405 down the hall and to the left." Yuki grabbed Thoru's arm and guiding her down the hall. They opened the door and saw the most horrific sight Tohru had ever seen. He had tubes and cords running from everywhere on his body the only places that were clearly visible was his hands and his eyes and mouth. She ran up to the bed and grabbed Kyou's hand and even though he was unconscious his heart rate sped up at her touch as if he were excited that she were here.

"Kyou, I'm here, I'm here. Please wake up." And like it was on command he started to stir and then his eyes opened.

"T-T-Toh-ru." She looked up and saw his beautiful eyes.

"Oh, Kyou, your awake. I was so worried about you." She walked closer to his face and gently stroked his hair out of the way. Yuki turned around and went to the waiting room. She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Tohru, I'm sorry I scared you. I was heading towards Kagura's place to look for you and I-I-I"

"I already know Yuki told me. And I'm sorry it's my entire fault I never should have gone for a walk. I'm so sorry." Tohru sobbed. Kyou slowly and unsteadily reached his hand up and wiped a tear off of her face, then reached back down and grabbed her hand and held it up near her face.

"It's not your fault. It will never be your fault." They stared into each others eyes then Kyou shut his eyes tight and let out a low moan of pain which made Tohru jump a little, "Tohru, I love you and I will always be with you no matter what happens." Tohru nodded.

"I love you to and I know you'll be with me you live with me. You'll be home soon."

"…" Kyou didn't respond. She looked up at him and sow that his eyes where closed, the heart monitor let out one long beep and she knew he was gone. Tohru stood up and bent down to give her love one final kiss good bye.

"Good bye, Kyou, my love." She whispered as she walked out of the room, nurses and doctors running in to help him. But she knew it was to late to help him now, he had died-no 'died' sounds so wring when used with Kyou- he had left her for a better place.

"Tohru? Tohru, are you okay?" Yuki ran up to her and asked, all she did was nodded 'yes' and got into the car. But she knew she wasn't okay, she was far from okay, she was now slowly dying on the inside and was now without emotion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not my usual type of story but I like it and no it isn't over there's far more I need to add to this story I promise it will get better. Please R&R for me I'd really like to know what you thought. Thanks

Love Ya'll,

LadyBear


End file.
